


hard to love

by soft_for_shua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_for_shua/pseuds/soft_for_shua
Summary: wen junhui often considers himself hard to love. enter xu minghao, who is hell bent on convincing him otherwise.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	hard to love

**Author's Note:**

> new fic here! please enjoy reading!

jun wasn't someone he thought was easy to love. strangers across the street often gave him weird looks, friends always laughed at him, and family and relatives didn't really take the time to understand him. he didn't get it. he didn't understand it. what did people want him to do? change himself? he decided that it was his personality, and nothing, or no one rather, could change that.

no one really took the time to love him. someone that liked to make friends with animals on the street and bring them to the park to play, someone who would randomly burst out in a song of happy birthday, and someone who would sing to his plants a lovely tune in hopes that they would grow healthy. his friends would often laugh at him, calling him clingy when he showed them too much affection with hugs and that such. 

in china, he was a normal student. he wasn't particularly popular, but he had a handful of good friends that he would talk to, and that was good enough for him. he really didn't like being the center of attention. but in korea, he was just a loner who only knew a few korean words. trying to make friends when he only knew how to say hello and ask where the bathroom was would be the mission even he would claim to be impossible.

but worst of all, was the bullying. jun would rather be left lonely; that would be much, much, better. he was a normal boy, not too particularly short or tall, or big or small, and could probably take on at least one of the boys, but not at all five. so he just stood there, waiting for the end that would hopefully come soon, then he'd collapse unto his apartment bed, tired. since he came to korea alone, none of his family knew about this, not that they would care anyway.

life in korea was hard, to say the least.

and that's why he was absolutely ecstatic when he met xu minghao.

.

"you're chinese too?!" he asked excitedly, grabbing unto the other boy's shoulders as they filed out of history class. it was the first day of a new semester, and since new students had come in, the teacher made them do some introductions in front of the class. he hated those things, but maybe they would bring one good thing to him.

"yes, i am." the black haired boy, who had introduced himself as minghao, said curtly. he politely nudged jun's hands off his shoulder.

jun, under the circumstances of a school like this, would never really had done this, but this was a big deal! someone who could finally understand him! he felt like he was about to collapse with excitement.

the school bell ringed, signalling that it was lunch time. jun held unto minghao's shoulders again, hands shaking as he eyed the guys who normally bullied him across the hall. they were scanning the hall, probably looking for him. 

minghao must have sensed his distress because he took one of jun's hands into his own. it was a shocking thing, because whenever jun did that to try and comfort him, his friends would laugh at him. strange. "what's wrong?" he asked jun quietly.

"nothing wrong, it's fine." jun shook the feeling of fear off. he couldn't mess this up; it was his one and only chance to actually make a friend. oh, it's been so long since he'd actually been able to talk to someone this comfortably.

"you sure?" minghao asked a second time, just to be sure, and jun nodded. "you can always talk to me if something's wrong, ok? i know what you feel like, switching to a korean school was really difficult for me too."

jun smiled at him gratefully, although he was pretty sure minghao was actually normal, and hadn't been bullied for being weird. in any case, jun was still super thankful; minghao was nice.

"anyways, it's lunch time now, i'll see you later?"

minghao asked, and jun shifted awkwardly, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. he normally ate his lunch alone outside the school, just to avoid the rest of the students. there was no place for him there anyway. no place for him in this entire school, actually.

he stayed silent, and minghao probably got the idea that jun had nowhere to go anyway. "hey, wanna come with me? you can eat with me and my friends."

he was too nice, too nice that jun almost felt bad for probably interrupting his normal plans. "i wouldn't wanna be a bother, besides, i think that they'd find me annoying-"

"nonsense, they wouldnt mind at all. and, im sure they'd love you." the look in minghao's eyes is so convincing, not a sense of doubt within them. jun almost wants to believe him.

the next thing he says is quite a bold move, and jun winces in regret. "just like you do already?" he said with coyly with a joking wink.

but minghao just laughs, a cute smile on his face as he jokingly slaps jun in return. "keep dreaming." it's a laugh, more like a giggle rather, that jun would like to shower with awards like best laugh of the year and such. it's a laugh that he would personally like to listen to on loop. he feels like he's going to die of adorableness.

in fact, he feels like he's already made a friend in minghao. "meanie." he says, pouting and trying to make him feel bad.

"oh, shut up," minghao says, laughing as he drags jun to the cafeteria, arm in arm as they walk over to minghao's table of friends, to new friends, and to a new beginning.

in this moment, jun decides that he's glad he met minghao, and he'd like to thank him for existing all together.

and that maybe he'd like to self announce that he is officially one percent less straight. he blames xu minghao's laugh for that.

🐸🐱

lunch went great. he would dare to say it was the best lunch he had this year. minghao, keeping his promise, dragged his shy self over to the table, introduced jun for him because he only knew a few korean words, and soon he was able to meet of all minghao's friends.

"im soonyoung!" a boy at the table said loudly in korean. he had a smile that reached up to his eyes. he excitedly wrapped his arm around a shorter boy with pink hair, holding him almost like a child. he glared at soonyoung at the sudden contact. if looks could kill, jun figured this boy would probably be stuck in jail. "and this is my boyfriend hoonie! isn't he the most precious thing?" 

minghao leaned over to translate most of the stuff for him, and unsurprisingly, jun was already a master at pronouncing names wrong. he settled with a quick and awkward "hi" instead.

"hey, i'm seungcheol, nice to meet you."a friendly but familiar face greeted him, and junhui nearly screamed right then and there. the chances of him, the loner chinese boy, meeting *the* choi seungcheol? if asked yesterday, he would have answered that it was impossible so confidently. as if something so ridiculous and bizarre would ever happen.

but here he was, standing, no sitting actually, in front of him, sipping his apple juice calmly like any other student.

laughter broke his trance as junhui noticed that everyone was staring at him. he flushed, closing his mouth abruptly, his teeth clacking together loudly. being the center of attention wasn’t really his kind of thing.

another boy he hadn’t noticed tapped his arm, wearing a mischievious but kind smile on his face. “first time?” he asked in korean.

junhui stared at him, confused. he could be cursing at him for all he knew. stupid language barrier.

“lay off, jeonghan.” yet another boy said, laughing and shoving him. junhui’s head was going to explode with all the names and faces. “don’t worry, everyone’s had that reaction before. he’s *the* choi seungcheol after all.”

to him, it seemed like they were all speaking gibberish, and he couldn’t understand a single word.

“minghao?” he asked shyly, embarrassed at his lack of korean and great need of translation. “lil help?”

(end of chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you enjoyed, and don't forget to leave comments as well! also, check out my other work, "take me to the stars!"


End file.
